pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Vamine
(Original Concept by TheGreenHillZone117) Vamine is a zombie hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Power Drain, which destroys any Plant (enemy unit) with 2 or less and heals herself for each that Plant had. She is part of the Tide Turners set. She is the hero version of Vampire Flower. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers' **'Signature:' Power Drain - Destroy a Plant with 2 . Heal your Hero for each that Plant had. ***Geyser - Heal your Hero and all Plants for 4. ***Galvanize - A Zombie gets +2 /+2 . ***Acid Rain - All Zombies on the ground get -1 /-1 . Hero Description Luckily, she's already a Zombie. In a sense. Strategies Vamine's sun generation can provide a fast way to get powerful zombies like Vimpire and Smashing Gargantuar onto the field. In addition, she can buff plants like Venus Flytrap and Bloomerang so they can hit harder with relative ease. In addition, she plays tricks after the Plants phase, so the opposing hero can't do much if she decides to strengthen a unit. Vamine's sunny friends like Sunflower give Vamine the frightening opportunity to get powerful Gargantuars on the field quicker than usual; terrifying to heroes without Shamrocket or Lawnmower. Vamine has the most healing cards of any hero; use this to your advantage. Buff Overstuffed Zombie so that when he defeats a plant, Pepper M.D. benefits greatly. The same goes with Nurse Gargantuar and Venus Flytrap. Tricks like Nibble and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time also help grant massive buffs to the pepper. Using Maniacal Laugh in later turns should make Pepper M.D. indestructible. Vamine's main weaknesses are a lack of card draw and removal of swarming units; Sage Sage and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time are the only sources of additional cards, and cards like Squash and B-flat only remove one Plant at a time. One way to deal with the swarming units is to swarm units yourself; extra sun can get good Pets on the field like Kangaroo Rider and Cosmic Yeti. Just be wary not to run out of cards. Against Vamine can buff her cards at any time; luckily, bouncing cards such as Jumping Bean and Spring Bean can undo these buffs. Vamine has the most hard removal in the game, so be wary about placing strong units. Spamming a lot of small units is the best strategy, as Vamine can only get rid of a couple at a time. Be wary about the ground lanes, as Vamine has Acid Rain, and Vimpire can get rid of any weak Team-Up plants. Doom-Shroom can get rid of any gargantuars or buffed units that prove to be troubling. Be wary, as Vamine has a lot of debuffing tricks up her nonexistent sleeves; Nibble can be used to heal, buff Pepper M.D., and bring a Plant's stats low enough to use Whack-A-Zombie all in one go. She also has a lot of healing cards; Dandy Lion King can undo a lot of the health Vamine regenerates. As Citron, Peel Shield can defend units from [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] cards and those that heal their Hero when they do damage. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for Vamine. Click here for Community Built Decks. Gallery Vamine_Old.png|Vamine's first Hero pic. Vamine_Old2.png|Vamine's second Hero pic. Vamine_FullBody.png|Vamine's full body. Trivia *Because vampires are undead, Vamine is part-zombie. Technically. *Vamine has the most healing cards of any hero. *Vamine is the first fanon hero by Venera to get two decks. Category:Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plants Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes